


Back To Jakku

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Stranded, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all of the places in all of the galaxy, Rey couldn't believe their horrible luck of her, Poe, and BB-8 being stuck on Jakku.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Based off of a tumblr prompt I got asking for Poe, Rey, and BB-8 all to be stranded together on any planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Jakku

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this was actually the very first Damerey prompt that I ever got! I finally got around to writing it, and I hoped it turned out alright! :3

    Of all of the places in all of the galaxy, Rey couldn't believe their horrible luck of her, Poe, and BB-8 being stuck on Jakku. It had started out as something simple, Poe wanted to take Rey back to Jakku so she could gather a few of her things, something to make her feel more comfortable at her new life on the base. It had taken a while to arrange the trip, between scouting missions for Poe and Rey having Jedi training, it was a miracle they even managed to get this time together. There was of course another reason that they wanted to get out of the base for a little bit. 

 

    Over their limited time together, somewhere along the way, Poe and Rey had formed a bond that led to sneaking into each other's rooms at night and trying to keep their attraction for one another a secret from prying eyes during the day. The last thing they needed in the middle of a war was people gossiping about whether or not the best pilot in the resistance was sleeping with the long lost Jedi. The trip to Jakku was their chance for some alone time, as short as it was supposed to be, and while it wasn't ideal, Poe almost saw it as a blessing in disguise that the Falcon decided to die out on them as soon as they landed. 

 

    “It's not looking good.” Rey groaned, she was down in one of the hatches looking at the hyperdrive which was the route of the problem, and that one problem spiraled down to be many problems. “The hyperdrive will have to get replaced, everything else I can fix.” 

 

    “We'll just go looking for the parts then, right? I mean you know this place like the back of your hand.” Poe tried to sound optimistic, but he knew on a place like Jakku, it may take a while to get what they needed. 

 

    “Its Jakku.” Rey grumbled. “Everything's been picked over hundreds of times, it'll be hard, but if we're lucky I might be able to find something.” 

 

    “I can help, you know.” Poe offered. 

 

    BB-8 began his stream of electronic chatter, happily chirping along in attempts to offer his help as well. 

 

    “No, I know the places to go, I move faster on my own.” Rey grunted as she climbed out of the hatch, BB-8 letting out a few beeps of defeat. 

 

    “You know you're not on your own anymore, right?” Poe asked. He knew Rey still had a hard time believing that people were actually there for her, after growing up on a place like Jakku, he could understand why. 

 

    “I know.” Rey answered meekly. 

 

    Poe couldn't help but grin, she had grease smeared on her face and hands. Rey was certainly independent, he loved that about her, but sometimes he just wanted her to remember that as long as he was still alive and breathing, she never  _ had _ to be alone again. 

 

    “So much for our free time then, huh?” Poe asked with a smirk, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Rey’s forehead. “What do you want me to do?” 

 

    “Just make sure nothing else decides to blow up.” Rey sighed. “I'll be back in a bit.” 

 

    Rey tugged on Poe’s jacket, bringing him down to meet her lips with a grin. Their relationship was still new and a bit strange to adjust to at first, both used to being independent creatures of habit. But they were drawn to each other, like moths to a flame, and found something they never expected in their common ground. 

 

    “Just stay safe out there.” Poe sighed, one of his hands moving up to caress Rey’s cheeks, her soft skin a nice contrast to his worn and calloused hands. 

 

    “Always do.” Rey grinned and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Poe learned a lot about Rey by wandering through the AT-AT that had served as her home for so many years. She was a scavenger, yes, but she also collected bits and pieces of things that she liked - he found an old resistance fighter pilot helmet that was worse for wear, but seemed to almost be displayed on the make-shift shelf she had. Beside it was a little doll she must have made up of scraps, it’s outfit resembling that of a fighter pilot, it made him wonder how many hours she used to play with that doll when she was a kid and if it ever brought her any comfort now. He wanted to continue looking around, but as soon as he heard BB-8 calling out to him from the other side of the AT-AT, he followed the chirps until he stumbled upon the wall the little droid had spotted. 

 

    It was a plain metal wall, nothing significant, but the marks on it told Poe that once upon a time, it had been to Rey. Line after line, he assumed marking days, but what they all meant he was unsure. Rey had told him bits and pieces about her life on Jakku, how she was a scavenger, how she used to dream about seeing the whole galaxy, she even briefly mentioned waiting for a family that never came back, though as soon as Poe pried a little more on that topic she shut down. He figured that’s what the marks meant - all the days that Rey had spent waiting for someone to come back for her, and it just about broke his heart seeing that someone had left her alone in a place like this for so long. BB-8 let out a low and sad beep, registering what Poe was feeling looking at this wall as well and rolled onto the bed where Rey had spent all her nights alone. 

 

    Poe sat down beside him, looking around the AT-AT, he was starting to see why Rey had been so shocked at many of the things around the base that most of everyone had gotten used to, himself included. Her kitchen was barely big enough to sit in, her bed was uncomfortable even to just sit on, and everything she ever had came from wreckages of ships that she made due with for so long, just trying to survive on the harsh planet. BB-8 was scanning around the room, silent for once which was a rarity for the usually chatty droid, Poe knew even his little buddy was understanding the weight of what this place had once been. 

 

    “I don’t want Rey to ever be alone like this again, buddy.” Poe sighed. 

 

    The little droid chirped in agreement, continuing to look around the room. Rey had been alone once, but right then and there Poe swore that she would never be that way again. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey was surprised that she managed to find the parts that she needed to repair the hyperdrive, or at least enough parts that would get them back to the base without scattering across the galaxy in a million tiny pieces. It was all a matter of getting everything in there and getting everything to work, which with the Falcon, as she had come to learn, was always a job in itself. There were so many other places in the galaxy to see, and the last place she wanted to be anymore was the planet where she had wasted away so many years, waiting for people who would never come back. 

 

    “You know, it’s getting late.” Poe’s voice called down to her, he had crawled out of the hatch not that long ago, helping her with the million things that had gone wrong that led to their little engine breakdown. “We should stop for the night, eat something and get some sleep.” 

 

    “No, it’s almost done, I swear.” Rey said, she knew she had been saything that for an hour, but the minute she fixed one thing - something else broke. 

 

    “Rey, we’re not going to get anything done if we’re dead on our feet.” Poe sighed, he was leaning over the open hatch now, looking down at her, BB-8’s rounded head peeking in on her as well. “Plus, I can hear your stomach growling from here.” 

 

    It was true, Rey had gotten used to eating at the base with their seemingly unlimited supply of food, at least to Rey it seemed that way. Poe had made sure that she ate breakfast and dinner at the very least since she’d often forget lunch, and her body had gotten used to having a ready supply of food on hand. 

 

    “Fine.” Rey mumbled, setting her tools aside and trying to climb out of the hatch, only to have Poe help drag her out. “I guess I am a little hungry.” 

 

    “Come on,” Poe grinned. “Good thing we brought food with us then, huh?” 

 

* * *

  
  


    All the lights in the Falcon had been dimmed for the night, BB-8 in low power mode over in the corner of one of the small bedrooms aboard the Falcon. It wasn’t a huge bed, and it wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was enough for Poe and Rey to curl up beside one another, his arms wrapped around her waist and holding her close. For the first time in all her years on Jakku - she felt like she belonged somewhere, she had friends, she had people who cared about her, she even had someone she found herself slowly falling in love with each and every single day. Poe cared about her, genuinely cared, and Rey had never come across someone who was so ready and willing to do anything to make her happy. For the first time on this unforgiving desert planet, Rey felt wanted, and she wouldn’t trade that for anything in the entire galaxy. 

 

    His arms were wrapped tightly around her, holding her close to his chest, close enough for Rey to listen to his steady heartbeat while he slept and to take in his scent which was something of a mix of grease and a forest, something Rey looked forward to every night. Poe was peaceful when he slept, whenever he didn’t have nightmares fueled by Kylo Ren’s torture that was. Rey couldn’t resist bring one of her hands up to trace the features on his face - his lips, the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones - Rey always wanted to memorize every inch of his face for fear of the day she might never see it again.

 

    “Having fun?” Poe’s sleep filled voice interrupted Rey’s thoughts, his eyes slowly opening with a smile on his face. 

 

    “Just trying to remember this face of yours, that’s all.” Rey answered innocently enough, her hand moving from his cheek to weaving it’s way into his dark and wavy hair. 

 

    “You don’t have to, I hate to break it to you but you’re going to be seeing this face every single day from now on.” Poe smirked, pressing kiss after kiss from Rey’s lips all the way up to her forehead. 

 

    “That’s good to know.” Rey giggled, she always loved it when Poe kept kissing her like that, she would have loved it if they never had to stop kissing ever. 

 

    “You’re probably going to get sick of seeing it after a while.” Poe grinned, getting a bit more frisky now and moving on to kissing her neck, particularly that one spot that always got a moan out of her. 

 

    “I doubt it.” Rey smiled, biting back that exact moan that so desperately wanted to escape. “Well,” Rey sighed, perhaps a bit more blissfully than she had intended, and whenever she lost any ounce of control it always got a grin out of Poe. “Someone has certainly turned a peaceful night into something completely different.” 

 

    “For the very first time we are utterly alone, we don’t even have neighbors, it’s just you and me on a planet where there is no one around for miles.” Poe grinned devilishly, climbing on top of Rey and pressing more kisses to her neck. 

 

    “Not entirely.” Rey laughed and glanced over at BB-8 in the corner. 

 

    “He’s in low power mode.” Poe stated, stopping his kisses to glance over at his little droid as well now. 

 

    Rey kept her eyes locked on him for a moment before Poe sighed in defeat. 

 

    “BB-8.” Poe called out, the little droid coming to life and rolling over to their bed side, looking up at them - oblivious to what they were about to do. “Do you mind giving us a little bit?” 

 

    The droid looked between them now, taking it in, and once he realized what he was being asked, he let out a loud chirp before rolling out of the room and somewhere down the hall, as far away from the room they presumed he could get. 

 

    “Now, where were we?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Right about here.” Rey grinned as she pulled up the bottom of Poe’s shirt and trying to tug it off, and with Poe’s assistance, she had succeeded.

 

* * *

  
  


    One small box was all Rey had taken out of the AT-AT where she had spent most of her entire life so far. A small box with the helmet, the doll, and a few other odds and ends was all she wanted out of the place after she got the Falcon up and running. 

 

    “That’s all you’re bringing back with you?” Poe asked curiously, Rey settled into the co-pilot seat, their agreement being that Rey had flown them out here and Poe would fly them back. 

 

    “That’s all I want.” She assured him. “I’ve already got everything else I wanted.” 

 

    “Which is what?” He asked her. 

 

    “I’ve got friends, I’ve got a place to call home, and...I’ve got you.” Rey added with a blush forming on her cheeks. “Everything else I can live without.” 

 

    Poe couldn’t help but grin over at her, Rey was finally realizing that she wasn’t alone anymore, that there were plenty of people that cared about her, and he felt more than lucky that she considered him as one of the few people in her life. 

 

    “Come on, let’s get home, everyone’s probably wondering what’s happened to us.” Rey said. 

 

    “I’m sure some of them have a few ideas, though after last night they’re not exactly wrong.” Poe laughed.

  



End file.
